1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an exhaust purification apparatus. More specifically, present invention generally relates to an exhaust purification apparatus having a regeneration process for a filter that collects particulate present in the exhaust gases of a diesel engine.
2. Background Information
Particulate filters disposed in the exhaust passage of a diesel engine in order to trap particulate matter discharged from the diesel engine and prevent them from being emitted into the atmosphere are known in the art. While such a particulate filter can collect particulate matter during operation of the engine, there is only a certain acceptable amount of particulate matter that can be collected. Thus, typical practice is to regenerate the filter once accumulated particulate matter has reached a value equivalent to the acceptable amount, by increasing the temperature of the particulate filter in order to bum away the accumulated particulate matter.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved exhaust purification apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.